Simply Because You're Near Me
by SteeleSimz
Summary: A Carsan Fic. Spoiler for season 8
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER character, if I did I would be a rich person by now. 

Rating: PG

Story description: A story surrounding Carter and Susan and the opinion of each of them and of Mark and Abby. I haven't written in a long time, so forgive me if it sucks. There is not time line. Also I haven't watch ER since the beginning so I might have messed up some things. Spoiler warning for season 8

**_Simply Because You're Near Me_**

Mark's point of view on Carter and Susan

She had called me and told me that she was coming back to Chicago after five years. I was really happy that she was returning, but at the same time I wondered what was going to happen, since the last time I saw her I said I loved her, and now I'm married and have a new baby. When she came back things turned out to be ok, she was happy for me. Then I started to notice a change in her after a few weeks. She was around Carter more than ever, I once asked if there was something going on between and she just smiled at me then we got interrupted by the new med student. A few weeks later there was a rumor going around the ER that Susan and Carter were dating. So I decide that I would asked Susan what was going on. When I did she told me right out that they were dating and I asked how this got started and she answer me with "the same way ever other relationship starts." At that moment Carter came in the lounge and asked Susan if she was ready to go, she said yes and they walked out of the lounge. For the first time in my life I felt like something wasn't right, don't get me wrong I'm happy for both of them but it still doesn't seem right.

Abby's point of view on Carter and Susan

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I went to get Carter for the delivery of the baby, he was there holding hands with Dr. Lewis. I felt jealously enter me but decide to ignore it since it might be a friendly gesture, boy was I wrong. I talked to Carter later that night and told him I broke up with Luka for him. He tells me that he never said anything to me about breaking up with Luka to be with him. Then he tells me that he thinks I'm still hung up on Luka. Then he tells me that he rather settle for someone else. Being already mad I tell him he doesn't need to settle for anyone else. As the days go by I see him and Dr. Lewis getting closer, once I saw her giving him a backrub. Then it finally happen I hear through the ER grapevine that Carter and Dr. Lewis were and item. I went to ask Carter if it was true, and he said yes. He then tells me that he hasn't felt this way in a long time and he finally felt happy. I tell him I happy for him even though deep down I feel like I got left out in the cold.

Present day

(ER lounge, Mark is at the table when Carter and Susan walk in)

"So your going to buy dinner tonight or me" Susan ask.

"I'll buy it; just order whatever you want to eat" Carter answered.

"Well aren't we a brave person today" Susan said sarcastically 

"Yeah, well not much sleep can do that to a person" Carter replied with a grin.

"Whatever Carter, I'll see you later" Susan stated them gave him a kiss and left the lounge to start her shift.

"So Carter I can see things between you and Susan are going good" mark said.

"Yea Mark, I didn't know you where there, so forgive me for not saying hi" Carter said

"Its ok, when your in love it's hard to see things going around you" Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks" Carter answer then left the lounge to start his own shift.

"Well it is nice to see him in love, but why do I feel like something is wrong when I see him with Susan" Mark thought to himself. 

Sometime later

(ER somewhere)

Abby just finish off a patient when she walked out the door and walked right into Mark

"I'm sorry Dr. Greene; I wasn't paying attention" Abby stated

"It's ok; I was in a hurry myself" Mark said

(Just then Susan and Carter walked by, as they passed Abby and Mark caught Carter putting his arm around Susan, after they left Abby turned to Mark)

"Weird isn't it" Abby asked

"What Carter and Susan" Mark questioned?

"Yea, one moment they are friends the next they are together" Abby answered

"I know, but what can you do, they both used to have crushes on each other and I guess you can say those feelings came back" Mark said. He smiled then walk passed her. Then Susan walked by her.

"Dr. Lewis, would you like to get some coffee" Abby offered as Susan turned around.

"Sure that sounds good" Susan answer without knowing what Abby had in mind.

When they got to Doc Magoo and order their coffee, Abby decide to asked Susan about what was going on.

"So you and Carter are together, that must be great" Abby asked

"Yea it is, it's weird though" Susan answered

"How is it weird" Abby asked?

"Well when Carter first started he was cute and of course I had a crush on him but he was a med student and I was a resident. So of course it wasn't right. Then one Christmas he tried to kiss me but I told him it wasn't right, then two years later I left. Then I come back and I find myself falling for Carter" Susan stated

"Is that a bad thing" Abby questioned?

"No, I'm beyond happy that I have fallen for Carter" Susan said with a smile.

"Well I need to get back to work, see you later Abby" Susan said as she got up and left.

"Well that didn't help me, I still feel left out and now if Carter feels the same way Susan feels then it means Carter is taken for good" Abby thought to herself.

Later that day (One of the exam rooms)

Susan walks in to see Carter asleep on the bed.

"John" Susan whispered

"Yea" Carter answered

"I didn't think you were awake" Susan said and she moved closer to him

"I was waiting for you to come and fine me" Carter said back

"Really" Susan questioned?

"Yea, so get over and lay next to me" Carter said.

Susan then moved to Carter and laid down, a few minutes later they both feel asleep in each other arms.

Meanwhile in the ER admitting desk

"Where the hell is Carter" Kerry yelled as she came out if the lounged?

"I think he is in one of the exam rooms" Randi said

"Randi then go get him, I need to speak to him now" Kerry stated

When Randi went to open the exam room she found Carter and Susan asleep and decide not to wake them since they looked so cute. As she stared at them the rest of the ER staff came to see what was going on, smiles appeared on all their faces.

"They look she cute together" Chuny said

"Yea, but keep Kerry away." Mark was saying as Kerry walked over to them

"What is going on" She demanded

"Nothing" everyone stated

"Move" Kerry said as she went to see for herself what was going on, when she open the door and spot the couple she turn around and look at the staff who didn't say anything then she turned back to Carter and Susan

"Wake up" Kerry yelled!

As of this both Carter and Susan jump, and hitting their heads because they where so close to each other.

"Dr. Weaver" Carter said as he tried to wake up

"Both of you in the lounged now" Kerry said as she walked off, everyone else followed except Carter and Susan

"Well that doesn't sound good" Susan stated

"No, but we will work it out" Carter said with a smile then turned and kiss Susan, after the kiss they got up and headed to the lounge, while trying to shake off the glances from their co-workers. When they got the lounge Kerry was standing there waiting for them to get inside and close the door. After Carter closed the door and sat next to Susan, Kerry started to talk.

"What's going on you two" Kerry demanded?

"Kerry we are dating everyone knows that" Carter answered

"I didn't mean that Carter, I meant why the are you guys sleeping at the start off your shifts and in a exam room for that fact" Kerry stated

"We fell asleep Kerry we didn't mean to sleep to the start of our shift" Susan stated

"OK, I understand, but try and keep yourself on tasks" Kerry answered

Susan and Carter nodded, and then Kerry left the lounge leaving them together.

"Well that went better than expected" Susan said

"Yea, what time are you off" Carter asked?

"10:00pm, you" Susan asked in returned

"I'm off at 9:00pm, why don't you meet me back at your place for dinner" Carter stated

"That sounds good, see you then" Susan stated, then they both got up shared a quick kiss and headed to their own shifts.

9:00pm

Carter is getting off his shift, he sees Susan and smiles, then gets ready to leave

"I'll see you tonight Susan" Carter said as he walked out, Susan smiled and headed back to work. As he was driving in his Jeep he begin to think about him and Susan.

"I can't believe what has happen since Susan came back. She left five years ago and I still had a crush on her, but the years past and I forgot it. Then she came back and along with old feelings. One night I finally decide to kiss her she kissed me back. We didn't talk about it until later. She then told me that she wants to be with me. I was happy since then and that was about Christmas. My grandmother doesn't like the idea very much but she respect me and Susan, so that's a up point. I still wondered how she came to date me and what changed her mind. Until she tells me why she decide to go out with, I'll just be happy dating her. However it is weird, one moment you like someone else then the next moment you are falling heads over heels in love with someone from your past." Carter thought to himself

At the same time Susan was taking a break in the ER lounge and begin to think about Carter and her.

"I left five years ago because I wanted to watch my sister. At that time I thought I was in love with Mark. While I was gone I had many boyfriends, and was engaged once but nothing ever felt the same. When I decide to go back to Chicago I saw Mark and he was happy to be married, I was happy for him also. Then I saw Carter and over feelings that I used to have for Carter started to come back. I told him I had a crush on him while we waited for his grandmother, but at the time it was right since he was a med-student. Few weeks later he kissed me and I didn't stop him. We didn't talk for a while after the kiss, but around Christmas we finally admitted that we wanted to date each other and that led up to this point. I never figure that I would be falling heads over heels in love with Carter but I am, and its the greatest feeling."

After Susan finished her shift and got home she found Carter asleep on the couch, she decide to join him. He woke up and smiled at her and then asked her to come and lay down next to him. She did and they both feel asleep in each other arms, while the take-out food started to get cold. For the first time in both of their lives they were happy.


	2. Past Nightmares

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the ER character, if I did Carter would be all mine. 

Rating: PG

Summery: Carter and Susan p.o.v. on Paul Sobriki coming to the ER. Spoilers for season 8 still.

Carter:

Life was great for once. I have been waking up to the girl of my dreams since Christmas. We had both decide to take it easy since neither of us wanted to mess the relationship up. Everything was going fine until the day that my life once again changed. It had been a Tuesday morning when I heard the alarm clock go off. I had allowed Susan to shower first while I went to make us breakfast. Since I was at my Gamma place and she wasn't coming home for a while I decide that it would be good to have Susan stay with me, until Gamma came home. Then we would move back to Susan place. Since Gamma wasn't really happy about me seeing Susan but at least she didn't say anything to Susan about it. After we ate breakfast and I took a shower we headed to work. I gave her a kiss before leaving the lounge to start my shift. I saw her throughout my shift, but for some reason I was being called upstairs every time I went to the main ER. I found out the reason why, and well that reason was my worst nightmare had shown up Paul Sobriki. You heard me right Paul Sobriki the guy who had stabbed me and Lucy on Valentines Days had come back to the ER two years later. Hearing his voice was like having the knife being stabbed in my back all over again. I had talk with him and he told me that it wasn't him who stabbed me, he was sick and not thinking right. I didn't buy it. I should have hit him, but instead I went to the bathroom and got sick. I had a half shift that day so I as I was getting ready to head home when Abby came in and asked me if I was ok. I snap at her about being ok, I didn't mean too but I was tired of being asked if I was ok. She asked me if I would like to get some coffee but I decline saying I had to come help Gamma since she was coming home that day. After I left I heard a party for Abby going on, I total forgot it was her birthday that, but I didn't really care all I wanted to do was get home. When I got home I check on Gamma and she asked me how I was doing. Of course I told her I was fine. She then surprise me to death when she stated that she was happy that I was dating Susan. I smiled and told her to take it easy, then I headed outside to get some fresh air. When I open the door I saw Susan there. Which leads us up to this point of the night.

"Hi John" Susan said

"Did you come and asked me if I was ok" Carter said a little angry.

"No, I came to say I'm sorry for not knowing who the guy was" Susan said.

Carter look at her and then walked over to and hugged her.

"I'm so scared Susan" Carter said as he held her.

"I know John" Susan said as she held Carter. For the first time in Carter life he felt like he need help. 

"Susan you are the only one that can help me, I need you" Carter said as he still hugged Susan.

"I'm not leaving you anytime John" Susan said. Carter smiled at her and asked her to come in. They spent the night talking about how Carter felt with the guy returning, they finally fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that they can survive this problem as long as they are together.

Susan :

Well if someone would have told me that I would end up dating Carter five months ago, I would have laughed in his or her faces. Well it happens I'm dating Carter, and liking it. We had got up one morning and he offered to make breakfast while I took a shower. After we ate and he took a shower we headed to work. He kissed me before we headed to our shifts. During my shift I came along a patient named Paul Sobriki, whom I didn't know was the guy who stabbed Carter. I treated the patient but was told by both Mark and Kerry to keep him away from Carter. I did what they asked but I still felt I need to tell Carter about the guy. Later Abby chewed me out for not knowing who the guy was, I yelled at her and told her that I didn't know. Mark told both of us the back off, and keep quite about the guy for Carter sake. Before I had the chance to check out the patient Carter had found out that the guy was in. I found out from the staff that he was really quite, and they were afraid that he might go back to drugs. With this in mind I headed to Carter place to talk to him. I waited around for a while and then decide to ring the doorbell but before I got the chance Carter came out and we spoke for a while.

"Hi John" Susan said

"Did you come and asked me if I was ok" Carter said a little angry.

"No, I came to say I'm sorry for not knowing who the guy was" Susan said.

Carter look at her and then walked over to and hugged her.

"I'm so scared Susan" Carter said as he held her.

"I know John" Susan said as she held Carter. For the first time in Susan life she felt like there was nothing she could do for Carter. 

"Susan you are the only one that can help me, I need you" Carter said as he still hugged Susan.

"I'm not leaving you anytime John" Susan said. Carter smiled at her and asked her to come in. They spent the night talking about how Carter felt with the guy returning, they finally fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that they can survive this problem as long as they are together.


	3. Returning To New Things

Disclaimer: Of course no ER character are own by me. 

Rating: PG

Summery: Deb writes in her Diary about her first day back at the ER as an attending. Spoilers for Season 8.

Dear Diary,

I didn't think I would be able to get my job back. I quit because Dr. Weaver wanted to save herself from losing a job, but allowed me to lose mine. Well I did find a good lawyer and he talked to Romano who then told Kerry that she better give me a attending job or else there would be worst problems to come such as her missing pager. Well that is enough about why I came back, the reason I'm writing tonight is because what happen on my first day back.

I had walked in to the ER to start my day at 7:00am but I wasn't working until 8:00am, I basically wanted to see everyone again. I saw Mark and he welcome me back then said he was going to be away for a while, I later found out that he was having family problems. As I walked into the lounge I saw Carter talking to Susan. He saw me and gave me a hug and then told me he was happy to see me back but sad that I was attending. I couldn't help but notice the way Susan was looking at Carter when he gave me the hug. I said hello to Susan and asked her how she liked being back. She said it has gotten much better. That's when I saw Carter smile. They then said they needed to get to work, so I told them bye but I was still wondering what waa going on between them. I thought maybe they were dating but then I told myself that was a lie, because when I left Carter wanted to be with Abby. Randi who came into the lounge to get some coffee interrupted my thoughts. I asked her what gossip I had miss while I was gone. It was then I found my instinct to be correct. Carter and Susan were dating and have been since Christmas. I asked her why they were dating and she laughed and said that's what everyone else wants to know. She then left the lounge. As the day past I saw more of Carter and Susan together. The staff keeps talking about how weird it is to see them dating.

Well I finally mange to get a break during the day and I found Carter in the lounge resting. I told him he looked tired, and he said yes, since his parents were getting a divorce he hadn't had much sleep because he was trying to be a peacemaker. I asked him how he likes dating Susan, I saw a smile cross his face and he told me that he had never been more. He told me that with Dr. Benton leaving, Sobriki return and the thing with his parents that Susan was the only good thing going on his life. I told him I was happy for him and I was since it was nice to see Carter happy. Well the rest of the day went without any nightmares. I found new things out about the people I work with. I guess you can say that many things have happen since I've been gone, but now I'm back and I hope to stay on task with everything going on in the ER. Well that is what has happen at first day back diary, I'm sure I'll have more to write tomorrow, but right now I need sleep. Goodnight.

Deb


	4. Time Stands Alone

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the characters.

Rating: PG

Story Summery: A bank robbery will change two lives forever. Season 8 spoilers. 

__

Time Stands Alone:

At the sound of alarm clock, John Carter woke up.

"Damn 4:00 in the morning" Carter said as he turns the alarm off and laid back down. He closed his eyes until he felt someone cuddle up to him. He opened his and smiled at the person next to him.

"Good Morning" Carter said

"Same to you" Susan answers half asleep.

"What time are you on" Carter asked?

"6:00, unlike you I couldn't get a later shift" Susan said as she got out of bed.

"Sorry" Carter said as she walked in the bathroom

"Whatever" Susan answered as she shut the door.

Carter got dress and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Susan. He was used to Susan kitchen since they had started living at her place. Things had gotten weird for him and Susan when they stay at his place, since his parents were back he didn't feel comfortable being in the house with her and his parents so they decide to stay at Susan as long as his parents are still there. That was three months ago. After they ate breakfast Susan headed to work, Carter decide to join her since he had nothing to do and his shift did start at ten o'clock. During a break Carter meet up with Susan in the lounge.

"Hey there" Carter said as he walked over and gave Susan a kiss

"Hey, so how is your shift so far" Susan asked as she sat on the couch

"Good" Carter stated as he join her on the couch.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight" Susan asked

"I think we should order in" Carter said after a few minutes.

"OK" Susan said as she put her head on Carter shoulder. At this time Mark and Deb walked in.

"Hey Guys" Deb said as she walked by Carter and Susan

"Hey" Carter and Susan said in unison

"Well it's official" Mark said

"What is offical" Carter asked

"When couples talk in unison it means they spend too much time together" Mark said

"Is that even a proven fact?" Susan questioned as she got up and out of Carter embrace

"No, but it should be" Mark said with a smile. Carter shook his head and stood up. He was about to say something but then held it back. Susan smiled at Carter and gave him a kiss.

"I need to get back to work, see you tonight" Susan said to Carter and then kiss him again before leaving.

"What"? Carter asked. Deb and Mark just laughed and walked out of the lounge. Carter watched them then walked out of the lounge himself.

The rest of the day went by with no major medical problem. Carter is filling out charts when Susan walks up to him.

"Hey John, do you have any cash"? Susan asked 

"No, why do you ask" Carter said as he checked his wallet

"I need money to pay for dinner" Susan said

"Why don't you go to the bank and get money then pay for it" Carter suggested

"I was going to do that, I just wanted to make sure you had no cash: Susan said as headed out of the ER. Carter went back to filling out his charts.

Meanwhile at the bank Susan is standing in line to take a deposit out. When a guy enters carrying a gun.

"Everyone down, this is a bank robbery" the figure in black said.

"I want all the money and no one will get hurt" he said with the gun facing the workers. They did as they were told. Then the cops showed up and told him to surrender.

"You set the alarm off" the guy stated as he grab the money

"That means I need to take a hostage in order to get out of here" he said as he looked around the place

"You" he said as he points to Susan. He told her to get up; she did as she was told. He took her outside and told the cops if they pull anything she will get it. The cops stood still and waited for the man to make a move. One of the cops had deicide to shoot the robber in the arm, in order to release the hostage. He succeeded. This allowed Susan to run, but not far.

"That is no part of the plan" the guy said, as he got up

"I guess I'll just need to finish what I started" he said as he pointed the gun at Susan and fired. Susan felt the bullet go through her in an instant. Before she knew what was happening cops were surrounding her, they asked her question and she was about to answer but then she blacked out.

In the ER, Kerry was getting ready for an ambulance to show up. Kerry ran out of the ER with Mark as it pulled up. Carter joined them also.

"What do we have" Mark said as he help them bring the person on the ground

"Female, shot in the chest" the paramedic said

"Oh God" Kerry said as she looked at the face

"Mark, its Susan" Kerry told Mark, he looked down at her. Carter who hadn't been paying attention to the person here Kerry and looked down.

"Susan" Carter yelled trying to get her attention. As they rushed Susan inside the ER and into the rooms, Elizabeth saw them and rushes into the room. Carter was still trying to get Susan attention when Mark pulled him out of the room.

"I know you want to help Carter, but this is too close for you, stay here" Mark said as he walked back into the room. Carter just stared at the room and watch them work on Susan, for the first time in his life he felt helpless.

To Be Continue


	5. There is No Way Home

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me of course.

Rating: PG

Story Summery: The ending to the last chapter.

__

There is No Way Home:

Carter just stared as they worked on Susan; he had mange to block out ever word that Mark, Kerry and the rest of them were saying. His mind was just focus on Susan. After what felt like a whole lifetime Mark came out and walked over to Carter.

"We got her stable Carter; Elizabeth is going to take her to surgery" Mark said. Carter just looked at Susan as they walked to the elevators.

"Why don't you go up there an wait, I'll cover you" Mark said as he put his hand on Carter shoulder

"She is going to make it Carter" Mark said as he left.

Carter found his way to the waiting room. He was unsure of how he got there because he was so focus on Susan that he didn't pay attention. 

Few Hours Have Passed

Carter was still in the waiting room when Deb came looking for him.

"Hey, how are you doing" Deb asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm scared to death" Carter said for the first time since the accident.

"You have all rights to be, but she will pull through it" Deb said 

"I hope you right" Carter said as he looked at her.

"I've have fell in love with Susan and I can't lose her now, she the only thing in my life that has meaning" Carter said as tears started to fall. Deb just put her arms around him and held him for a while.

"If anything happens John, come get anyone or me on the staff, they are all here for you" Deb said. Then she got up and left the waiting room.

Meanwhile: In the operating in room Elizabeth and Romano worked on Susan.

"Well this is not what I expected to happen" Romano said 

"Either was I, but thank god it is not worst" Corday said?

"Your right on that part" Romano said

"I wondered how Carter is doing" Corday said as she finish working on Susan

"Well why don't you go tell him everything if fine" Romano said as he walked away from Susan? As they walked they here the monitors start beeping. They rushed back and started working on Susan again.

"Pull through Susan" Corday said

"Come on start up again heart" Romano said as he works on pumping the heart. After a long time Corday looked at Romano.

"There is no way Robert" Corday said

"Your right, do you want to talk to Carter" Romano said after a while. Corday just shook her yes and walked out of the room.

When Corday walked into the waiting room she found Mark, but no Carter.

"Where is he" Corday asked?

"He went to the restroom, how did it go" Mark said. Corday just looked him in the eyes and closed his own. He was not ready to see what Carter was about to go through. Then Carter came back into the waiting room and walked over to Corday.

"How is she" Carter said? Corday looked at him for a second.

"We end up having a complication with the operation Carter, she didn't pull through, I'm so sorry" Corday said. Carter looked at her then back at Mark.

"No this can't be happening" Carter said as he ran out of the waiting room and ran towards the operating room. Corday was about to go after him until Mark put his hands on her shoulders. 

"I'll go after him" Mark said, then walked out of the waiting room. When he enter the room to where they were working on Susan he found Carter staring at her. He walked up to Carter and put his hand on his shoulder. Carter looked at him with tears in his eyes then back at Susan. He moved away from Mark and got on his knees and put his hand in Susan hand. Mark watched this then decide Carter needed to be alone and left the room. 

"I love you so much Susan" Carter said in the empty room. He then laid his head to hers and cry for her and himself.


	6. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the ER characters.

Rating: PG

Summery: Carter thinks about his life. A follow up to "There is No Way Home"

__

One last time:

Carter didn't remember when he left the ER. He remembers Weaver coming in and telling him to go get some sleep. Mark had offer him a ride home but he refuse and said something along the lines of he rather walk. When Carter reach his house he headed straight to the liquor cabinet and took out hard liquor. He poured himself a glass then drank it. It felt weird to be drinking since he hadn't drank for over a year and now he was drinking again. He headed to his room with the bottle and sat on the bed. 

"Oh God, what did I do to deserve this" Carter asked as he lay down. He could smell Susan all around him and it hurt to even think that she was gone from him. He got up and headed to his Grandfathers room and found his old hand gun. He picked it up and looked at it then pointed it to his temple. 

"If I can't have her anymore then I don't want to live anymore" Carter said as he pulls the trigger.

Carter sat up quickly in bed. He felt his heart racing a mile a minute. Then he felt a hand on his shouldered.

"John are you ok" Susan said as she sat up. Her voice was like music to his ears. He turned around quickly and kissed Susan on the lips. Susan was shocked by this but didn't fight back instead she kissed him. After a while Carter broke the kiss and looked at Susan.

"Your alive" Carter said out of breath

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" Susan said

"Damn, I had the most horrible dream of all time" Carter said as he laid next to Susan. Susan put her head on his chest.

"Tell me what it was about" Susan said. Carter thought a minute and then told her the whole dream. Susan just held on to him.

"I was scared to death Susan, I can't even mange to think of what I would do if I lost you" Carter said. Susan sat up and looked at him.

"John, I'm not going anywhere for the time being. I love you way too much to leave you" Susan said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too" Carter said. Susan laid back down and feel asleep. Carter just stayed awake and held her. He feared that if he let her go then she would disappear. The next morning they called in sick to work. They spent the whole time with each other. Carter was just happy to see Susan alive, he wasn't sure of what the dream meant and he wasn't ready to find out. Instead he was going to live the rest of his life with Susan since she was the only thing in his life that was good.


	7. A Phoenix Surprise

Disclaimer: Well I don't own the characters or ER itself, I would like to but hey.

Rating: PG

Story Summery: A trip to Phoenix for Carter and Susan proves to be more than they asked for.

__

A Phoenix Surprise

Monday:

Carter turned over and looked at the clock it read 9:00am, he had gotten the week off for both himself and Susan. They had decided not to long ago that they would go to Phoenix to visit her sister. He could still remember the conversation they had about the trip over dinner.

Few nights ago:

"Hmm, John can I ask you a question" Susan said halfway through dinner.

"Of course" Carter answered while cutting up a piece of his steak.

"I talked to my sister yesterday and she said that little Suzie wanted to see me, so I'm wondering if you would like to go with me" Susan said

"I would love to go with you Susan; hey it gives me a chance to find some secrets out about you" Carter said with a grin

"Due to that comment you get to do the dishes all by yourself" Susan said and walked out leaving Carter with a stack of dishes.

"Great move" Carter said to himself as he looked at the dishes.

Back to Monday:

After they ate breakfast and put their luggage in the Jeep Carter drove them to the airport. They drop the car off in long time parking area. As they headed to the plane Carter put his arm around Susan. Susan smiled at him and leaned against him as they walked to their gate. When they got to the gate they show the worker their tickets and boarded the plane. After they sat down Cater decide to take a nap since he hadn't sleep well since the dream he had about her, he was seeing someone for help but it still scared him. Susan watched him sleep then started to think about the trip.

"I have no clue what they are going to say when they meet him. I'm not just talking about my family I'm talking about my old friends. I left just under a year ago and now I'm coming to visit with a boyfriend that is younger than me. My sister on the other hand knew about Carter and will rub it in my face about not going out with him before. I guess we will find out how this trips goes step by step."

Susan decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap also, so she put her head on Carters shoulder and fell asleep she wasn't aware that Carter was half awake when Susan went to sleep. He was also thinking about the trip.

"I wondered what her friends would think of me. I know her sister and I can already picture what her sister is going to say about us dating. Susan told me that she hasn't told anyone that we are dating. Which is good and bad in my opinion. It is good because it will make it easier for Susan to show me off to her friends. However it is bad because that gives any girl in the ER the right to flirt with me, which is not bad but I love Susan to death and I don't want to make her mad in anyway."

They both were woken up by the flight attendant and told that they would be landing very soon. So they put on they safety belts and waited for the plane to land.

After the plane landed Susan went to find her sister while Carter went to get their luggage. He found their entire luggage and went to look for Susan. He spotted her with her sister family and walked over to join them.

"So how is everything in Chicago" Chloe asked?

"Its great" Susan said as she picked up little Suzie

"How are you doing girl" Susan asked?

"I'm doing great" Suzie said as she hugged her aunt. It was this time that Carter appeared by Susan side.

"Well who do we have here" Chloe asked

"You remember Dr. John Carter" Susan said

"Yes, nice to see you again" Chloe said.

"So why are you with Susan" Chloe asked?

"Well you see he is my boyfriend" Susan said. Carter put his arm around Susan. They smiled at each other while Chloe and her family mouths hung open.

To Be Continue


	8. New and Old Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Carter, Susan or Chloe and her daughter, I own the idea and other people :)

Rating: PG

Summery: The trip gets more interesting when Susan meets old friends.

__

New and Old Lovers

The car trip to Chloe house was very quiet. Chloe was still trying to figure out why her sister hadn't told her sooner. Suzie had fell asleep in her car seat, that was in the middle of Susan and Carter which mad Susan a little angry because she was so used to having Carter hold her when things got ugly. After they got to the house Chloe showed them to their room and closed the door behind them.

"Your sister has changed a lot" Carter said as he sat on the bed.

"How do you figure" Susan asked and she started unpacking her suitcase

"Well last time I remember her she used to be a flake" Carter said right out. Susan looked at him and then smiled.

"She has gotten better since she has married, it kind of funny in a way" Susan said as she sat next to Carter. Carter smiled and gave Susan a kiss. After he broke the kiss Susan wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. After a while they heard the sound of a small laughter, they stop and turned towards the door to see little Suzie watching them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your Mom" Susan asked as she let go of Carter. She tired to ignore the groan that Carter gave. 

"I'm going to take Suzie down the stairs to see her mom" Susan said has she picked up Suzie and left the room. Carter lay down on the bed for a while and started to wonder why he had agreed. He knows why he had agreed it was because he wanted to be with Susan.

"There is your Mom Suzie" Susan said as she put Suzie down.

"Susan can I talk to you for a while" Chloe asked, Susan nodded even though she knew what her sister was going to talk about.

"So Carter is the one that tried to kiss you that one Christmas" Chloe asked. Susan just shook her head yes.

"OK, let me get this straight. You leave for five years. You head back to Chicago and you start dating Carter, I thought you said that you loved that other doctor" Chloe said as she sat on a chair by the table.

"Mark Greene was the other doctor and he is married, I don't have the feeling that I used to have for him. As for Carter it is a surprise to me, we didn't even see it coming, but I love being in his arms and by him" Susan told Chloe. Chloe got up and gave her sister a hug. Tell him dinner is almost ready. Susan smiled and went to get Carter. She found him in the room asleep. She slowly sat on the bed and started kissing his skin right below his ear. He smiled in his sleep. She then whisper in his ear

"John, get up" Susan said. John woke up slowly

"That is an interesting way to wake me up" Carter said as he sat up.

"Maybe I'll try other ways later" Susan said as she left the room. Carter smiled and followed after her.


	9. Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters. I also would like to thanks Carolina for the name Grace, Scout for the name Dawn, Nate and Tinkerbelle69 for the names Chris, James, Shawn, Isabella, Kate and Sarah.

Rating: PG

Story Summery: A trip to the work place is not always fun.

Unknown Secrets

Carter was driving the rental car while Susan sat in the passenger seat staring out to the middle of nowhere. They had left early from the house to pick the car up and go to breakfast. Now they were driving to the hospital that Susan used to work at.

"Susan are you OK" Carter said as he try to make conversation

"Hmm, just nervous" Susan said as she looked at Carter

"You shouldn't be nervous" Carter said as he grabbed her hand in put it in to his.

"Easy for you to say John, you didn't work with them. I left there to go back to Chicago because of my sister life and other things" Susan said

"Well you better be ready for this, because we are here" Carter said as he pull into Desert View Hospital parking lot. Carter followed Susan after they got out of the car, when they enter the ER, Carter was amazed to see how quiet it was; then everyone looked up and saw Susan.

"Susan is that really you" said a doctor as she came up to Susan and gave her a hug

"Yea, how you doing Kate" Susan said

"I'm great, so what are you doing here" Kate asked

"I came to visit my sister, so then I decide to stop by and say hello" Susan said

"Great; so who is this" Kate

"This is Dr. John Carter" Susan said, even though she knew she should have said that he was her boyfriend

"Nice to meet you Dr. Carter" Kate said as she shook hands with Carter

"Same here" Carter said

"Well Susan why don't we go get you caught up with everyone" Kate said she pull Susan into the lounge. Leaving Carter standing all by himself.

"Hmm, Kate I should go get Carter before he gets himself in trouble" Susan said after they got in the lounged.

"Ok Susan go get him, then we will finish talking to everyone" Kate said. Susan nodded and walked out to find Carte surrounded by five different nurses. 

"OK; break it up everyone he is mine" Susan said. The nurses moved away from Carter and gave Susan dirty looks.

"I was having fun" Carter said with a smile

"John Carter, I swear if you say anything else you will be on the couch the rest of the trip" Susan said 

"OK, I'll be good" Carter said as he lean down and kiss Susan

"Nice try, but it is going to take more than that to make it up to me" Susan said. Carter stared at her then followed her into the lounged. While in the lounged Carter got to meet a lot of Susan friends? There was James who was a doctor with a wife and two kids. Shawn was the Chief Resident. Then there was Sarah who was one of the nurses flirting with Carter but apologize to Susan afterwards. There was Isabella who was Susan best friend and a fine doctor, she came from Mexico but didn't plan on going back anytime soon. There was Grace who was a nurse that was trying to become a doctor. There was Nate and Dawn who were dating. Nate was Chief of Staff while Dawn was just a doctor. They had started dating after Susan left.

"So Susan why did you bring Carter with you" Dawn asked as she leaned against Nate.

"Well you see he is my boyfriend" Susan said with hesitation. They just stared at Carter.

"Well; let me say that I'm happy for you Susan" Sarah said.

"So Carter would you like to go get a coffee with me" Shawn offered.

"Sure, Susan do you want anything" Carter asked. Susan shook her head no. 

"OK" Carter said as he gave Susan a quick kiss and followed Shawn out of the lounge. Carter followed Shawn to the elevator and then to the cafeteria to get the coffee. After they brought their coffee and sat down Shawn started talking to Carter.

"So how long have you been dating Susan" Shawn asked

"We started dating before Christmas, but I've known her before she moved here" Carter said.

"Well it is nice to see her happy after what happen with Chris" Shawn said

"Who is Chris" Carter questioned

"Susan didn't tell you the story" Shawn asked. Carte shook his head no.

"OK, you see Chris was Susan ex-fiancee they were all set on marrying then one day Chris was caught making out with one of the nurse and Susan broke it off. After that Chris starting making up rumors about her. He finally got so angry that he almost hit her, that is why he left" Shawn said. Carter just look at him is disbelief.

"Does he still work here" Carter asked. Shawn shook his head yes. With that Carter got up from the table and headed back to the elevator.

Meanwhile: Susan is in the lounge talking to everyone when Chris walks in and sees Susan

"Susan" Chris said as he walked up to Susan. Susan turned around and came face to face with Chris

"What do you... " Susan sentence was cut off by Chris kissing her. Susan was trying to push him away but was having no luck. 

"Get the hell off her" Carter said as he pulled Chris away from Susan

"Who in the hell are you" Chris said as he stared at Carter? Susan walked over to Carter and kissed him hard. She broke the kiss then looked to Chris

"This is my boyfriend" Susan said to Chris. Chris just stared at Carter. It was at this time that he lost his temper. Chris put his hand into a fist and hit Carter across the face. Carter was sent to the floor by the punch. It was Susan turn to get mad and she took just one hit across Chris face and sent him to the floor.

"Get Chris out of here" Susan said to Shawn who came in. She then got on her knees and check on Carter

"John can you hear me" Susan said as she checks for any major damage to his face. He jerked at the touch of her hand on his face

"Are you OK" Susan asked 

"Yea, my jaw hurts a little but I'll be fine" Carter said as Susan helped him stand up.

"Let me guess that is your ex-fiancee" Carter said to Susan as after he was standing up

"Hmm, yea" Susan said. 

That is it for now. I'll write another chapter tomorrow.


	10. One Mistake Too Many

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to everyone else I'm just using them. 

Rating: PG13

Summery: Chris follows Carter and Susan back to Chicago.

A Special Thanks: Bianca thanks for checking the grammar and everything.

__

One Mistake Too Many

Carter and Susan had said bye and left the hospital after the incident with Chris. Carter had a very noticeable bruise on his jaw. They had driven back to Chloe's house and packed their things and said goodbye. 

Carter had managed to get earlier flights. They weren't supposed to leave for a few days but they both felt as if they should get away from Phoenix as soon as possible. They were oblivious to the person following right behind them when they got on the plane. 

After the plane took off, Carter had decided it was time to talk.  
"Susan I need to know why you didn't tell me about Chris," he asked.  
"John, it was in the past and I wasn't ready to bring it up." Susan said quietly.  
"You should have told me." Carter said as he looked at Susan.  
"I know, but I figure that he would be gone when I got there. I never planned on him being there." Susan said as she stared at Carter bruised jaw.  
"My jaw will be fine." Carter said. He grabbed Susan hand in his and laid his head down on the seat. Susan put her head on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep. Neither one of them saw a pair of eyes staring at them.  
"Oh yes my friend, get close to her now, but soon she will be all mine" the person in the shadows said. 

Sometime later:  
After the plane had landed in Chicago Carter drove them back to Susan place. He had given up on having Susan tell him the story about her and Chris. It seemed to be a bad subject for her. After they arrived at Susan place he grabbed the luggage and followed Susan up to her apartment room. After they got in Carter put the stuff in the room and went back to the living room to find Susan sitting on the couch. 

Carter sat down next to her.  
"You should get your jaw check out John." Susan said after a while.  
"OK, it hurts more than it did before." Carter said as he touches his jaw.  
"Lets get some sleep, we should got back to work tomorrow." Carter said.  
"Why? We have a few days off. shouldn't we use them?" Susan asked.  
"Nah, I'll save them for another day" Carter said with a smile.   
They got up and headed to the bedroom. 

Down the street, a figure in black is looking up their apartment window.  
"Yes my friend go to sleep with my girl, you will get what is coming to you" the figure said as he walked away from the building. 

Next Day:  
Carter and Susan walked into the ER hand and hand.  
"Hey! You guys are back early." Mark Greene said as he saw them come in.  
"We had a little trouble. Carter also needs his jaw checked. He got hit hard." Susan said as they walked into the lounged.  
"Who hit Carter?" Mark asked.  
"My ex-fiancée." Susan said. She grabbed her things and walked out the lounge. 

"Well let's go to one of the exam rooms Carter." Mark said as he walked out of the lounge, unsure of what really happen. Carter followed right behind him. They got into the exam room and Carter sat on the bed while Mark looked at his jaw.  
"I don't see a fracture, but it does seem a little swollen," Mark said as he finishes. Carter didn't say anything just looked at Mark.  
"So tell me the truth Carter what happened?" Mark said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Carter looked down at the floor then back at Mark.  
"Susan ex-fiancée is a jerk, major attitude problem, and very abusive. He kissed Susan and I pulled him away from her and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with pain in my jaw." Carter said as he got down from the bed. Carter walked out leaving Mark in uncertainty. 

Later that day:  
Susan was heading to exam room four to check on a patient with a major headache. When she got in there she stop dead in her tracks. Standing before her was Chris. She was about to yell for help when he ran up to her and covered her mouth with his hand and closed the door behind them.  
"Listen to me and there won't be any trouble." Chris said. Susan nodded her head yes. Chris removed his hand from her mouth and let her go.  
"What do you want Chris?" Susan asked.  
"I want you back. I want what we used to have back." Chris pleaded.  
"You cheated on me and hit me Chris. What in god's name give you the right to asked me to take you back?" Susan yelled.  
"That is all over Susan. I need you now." Chris said as he walked up to Susan.  
"It is over Chris. I'm in love with Carter." Susan said as she backed up.  
"Like hell it is." Chris said as he grabbed Susan arm and threw her on the bed.  
"You going to get what is coming to you." Chris said as he climbed on top of her.  
"Hey Susan I need..." Carter words were cut short when he walked in the exam room.  
"Get off her you son of bitch" Carter said as he pulled Chris away. Chris shoved him out the room. The nurse and the doctor saw Carter getting tossed across room and headed towards them. Mark was the first to arrive.  
"Get the cops now." Mark yelled to the nurse as he tried to pull Chris away. Carter had gotten up and went back to help Mark.  
"Get off me." Chris yelled as he tried to break loose. Chris managed to break free from the grip of both Mark and Carter. He grabbed Carter and pulls the knife from his pocket and hit Carter in the shoulder with the handle. The cop's came rushing in just as Carter hit the floor from the hit. They handcuffed Chris and literally dragged him out of the hospital. 

"Carter, are you alright?" Mark said as he looked at Carter. Carter got up ignoring the pain in his shoulder and ran to Susan who was sitting up. He pulled her into a hug. He felt tears going in to his shirt, so he just held Susan as she cried. Mark and the rest of the group closed the door to give them time alone.  
"They both are going to need help Kerry." Mark said.  
"I know." Kerry said as she walked over to the desk and called for a psych


	11. Past Destruction

Disclaimer: My friends keep reminding me that I don't own the ER characters, so I guess I don't own them, but I wish I did. If I did I would have Carter to myself. :)

Rating: PG

Summary: After a major problem from their pasts comes back, Carter and Susan end at odds.

__

Past Destruction 

Lounge: 20 minutes later.

"Kerry, you called for me?" DeRaad Head of psychiatry said.

"Yes I did Carl, we have a little problem with two of our doctors," Kerry said as she got up from chair 

"What happened?" Carl asked.

"You need to ask them, all I can tell you is that Dr. Lewis' ex-fiancee showed up and hurt her, then fought both Dr. Carter and Greene," Kerry said. They walked out of the lounge and over to the exam room where Carter and Susan were. DeRaad walked into the room to find Carter sitting by Susan not saying anything.

"Hello there, I need to talk to you and Dr. Lewis for a moment," DeRaad said

"I'm not leaving," Carter said as he looked at Susan.

"Dr. Carter, I think it would be best for you to leave," DeRaad answered. At this point Mark walked in.

"Carter, why don't we check your shoulder out?" Mark said trying to get Carter out of the room.

"Go John, I'll be OK," Susan answered is a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Carter questioned. Susan nodded. With that Carter gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room with Mark.

Exam Room 3:

"Carter, don't worry she is going to be OK," Mark said as he closed the blinds to the room.

"Let me check out your shoulder," Mark said.

Mark walked over to Carter and touched his shoulder, then he jerked away.

"Don't touch me Mark, it is just a bruise, I'll be fine," Carter said as he got up from the bed.

"Carter, are you going to be OK?" Mark asked.

"Hmm, I'll be fine Mark, I'm just worried about Susan," Carter said as he look towards the windows.

Cut Back To Exam Room 4:

"OK, hmm, well I guess we are done for now," DeRaad said.

"If you need me for anything Susan, just give me a call, I'll be here for you," DeRaad said as he hands her his card. Susan just quietly shakes her head. With that said Dr. DeRaad walked out of the room in search of Carter.

Cut Back to the exam room with Carter and Mark:

Carter is pacing back and forth, while Mark is sitting in the chair.

"Carter, stop pacing, your driving me insane," Mark said. With that said Carter stops pacing.

"Sorry," Carter answered.

"I'm just nervous about what he is saying to her," Carter said as he grabbed one of the chairs and sat next to Mark.

"It is going to be alright Carter," Mark said

"How do you know? He could be saying things that she is not ready to hear," Carter said, just as Dr. DeRaad enters the room.

"What things would that be Dr. Carter?" DeRaad said.

"Hmm, nothing," Carter said shaking his head, looking at the floor.

"Well since you want to know what I said, I told her she can see me if she ever wants to talk," DeRaad said.

"She didn't say anything to you?" Carter asked inquisitively.

"Well that is between me and my patient, but right now I'm here to talk to you," DeRaad said.

"Why do I need help?" Carter asked defensively.

"Because you were there," DeRaad said.

"Well, Mark was there also," Carter pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not Susan's boyfriend either," Mark said with a smirk as he got up from the chair leaving Carter speechless.

"Well now I know the connection between you two," DeRaad said.

"Damn," Carter said under his breath knowing he is stuck here for a while now.

"So what are your problems Dr. Carter?" DeRaad said. 

Carter sighs, rolls his eyes and slouches back into the chair.

Work goes on as usual, Carter and Susan don't see each other until later that evening. Carter walks into the apartment and sees Susan staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What did you tell him?" Susan asked irritated.

"What did I tell who?" Carter asked even more innocently.

"Oh, nevermind!" Susan said angrily and slams the bedroom door shut behind her. Carter just stares at the bedroom door very confused as a blanket is suddenly tossed in his face.

"Well this has been a perfect day: I've talked to a shrink, pissed off my girlfriend, I'm sleeping on the couch and now I'm talking to myself," Carter said as he slumps down on the couch.

Next Morning:

Carter wakes up half on the couch half off with a pounding pain in the back of his neck. He gets up and goes in search of Susan.

"Well I guess she is really pissed off at me, since she is already gone," Carter said as he comes out of the bedroom.

"This is going to be the perfect day, my girlfriend is not talking to me and I'm still talking to myself" Carter said as he sits back on the couch. Then his cellphone rings; he picks it up.

"Hello," Carter said

"Where the hell are you? Your shift start an hour ago!" Kerry yells.

"I... hmm... overslept?" Carter said.

"Susan has the same shift as you and she was on time!" Kerry yelled again.

"Oh... nevermind, I'm on my way," Carter said. He hangs up his cellphone and puts his head in his hands and mumbles to himself.

"Oh God help me." 

At the ER later that day:

Susan spots Cater standing at the admissions desk with a single red rose in his hand. She walks over to him and he hands her the rose with a sweet smile.

"Are you trying to apologize?" Susan asked as she puts the rose on the desk and crosses her arms.

"If I need to I will," Carter said defensively.

"You don't even know what you did wrong, do you?" Susan stated.

"Ok, maybe it's because of my male logic, but I have no clue what I did wrong," Carter said.

"You're just a jerk and that is it," Susan said, leaving Carter confused.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Carter asked angrily.

__

By this time much of the ER staff has gathered around to see what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"I'm talking about the thing between you and Chris and don't tell me it wasn't important or that it was in the past, I want to know the truth from you," Carter said.

"I can't tell you," Susan states.

"Why the hell not, I am your boyfriend for God's sake," Carter yells.

"Why can't you talk about your stabbing?" Susan yells back. Carter just stares at her.

"I can't believe you said that," Carter said.

"I can't believe that you won't let this go," Susan said.

"Why would I let it go?" Carter questioned.

"I thought you trusted me enough," Susan said.

"I do trust you , except for when you lie to me, then I don't know what to think," Carter quietly stated.

"Well, I guess if we can't trust each other, then I guess we can't have a relationship either," Susan said quietly as well.

"What are you saying, Susan?" Carter asked.

"I'm saying that maybe we should breakup," Susan said after a hesitation.

"Are you serious?" Carter asked afraid.

"Yes," Susan said. Carter just stared at her. With that said Susan turned around and slowly walked away.

"Then I guess it is over," Carter said to himself, then also walked away.

"Hmm, What just happened here?" Randi said. The ER staff just shrugged at her comment and went back to work. Laying on the desk remained the single red rose that Carter had bought. 


	12. Wrong Impressions

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own them, but since Carter and Susan are broken up can I have Carter, please???

Rating: PG

Summary: A short chapter on what is happening a week later.

Special Note: Neon this chapter is personally for you. Hope you like the cameo.

__

Wrong Impressions

A week later: In the ER.

Mark is sitting in the lounge, sipping his coffee, when Carter walks in. Mark looks up.

"Hey Carter," Mark said. Carter just looks at him and walks over to the lockers.

"How have you been doing?" Mark asked trying to make conversation. 

"How do you think I'm doing?" Carter said dejected.

"Everyone breaks up sooner or later," Mark said.

"That's comforting," Carter said angrily as he slams his locker door shut, then proceeds to walk out of the lounge.

"Oops, wrong nerve hit," Mark said to himself.

Later in the ER:

Carter and Frank are standing by the admission desk.

"Dr. Carter I recommend that you stay away from the admit area," Frank said.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"There is a group of college girls having a scavenger hunt, and one of the tasks is to kiss a doctor and steal his stethoscope," Frank answered with a smirk.

"Thanks for the warning," Carter said off-handedly.

Mark comes out of the lounge and walks over to the admit area. Then a girl comes rushing in; Carter ducks behind the desk.

"Are you a doctor?" the girl asked Mark.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Mark answered. She kisses him, steals his stethoscope and runs out of the ER leaving Mark stunned and Carter and Frank busting up laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" Mark asked very confused.

"You were the victim of a scavenger hunt," Carter said still laughing.

"Carter, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny!" Mark said slightly flushed. At this time Susan walks around the corner to find Carter laughing. She just looks and turns around.

Later in the day: In the lounge.

"So Dr. Lewis, did you hear what happened to Mark?" Randi asked.

"No, I've been upstairs all day," Susan said 

"Do you want to hear what happened?" Randi said with a grin.

"Sure, Fine, Whatever," Susan said not really caring.

"A college girl kissed him and then she stole his stethoscope and ran off," Randi said trying not to laugh.

"You're kidding," Susan stated. Randi shook her head no, and Susan starts laughing. Carter walks into the lounge to sees Susan laughing and catches her eye. He then walks out of the lounge and Susan stops laughing.

"It must be hard to get over Dr. Carter," Randi states. Susan gets up from the chair and walks over to her locker.

"You have no idea," Susan said as she grabs her stuff and walks out of the lounge.

After a long day of work Carter and Susan head to their separate places both feeling depressed, thinking that the other one didn't need them or want them anymore.


	13. Crashing Reunion

Disclaimer: The people that take care of me tell me to get a life and that I don't own the character. So since I don't have a life I like to pretend that I do.

Rating: PG

Summary: Talks with friends give Carter and Susan a new outlook.

Special Thanks: To my best friend Lori for helping me write the story and checking all, and I mean all, the grammatical mistakes, which were a lot. 

__

Crashing Reunion 

A Month Later: In the ER. Nighttime.

Weaver walks into the lounge to find Carter sitting at the table staring off into space.

"John, are you OK?" Weaver asked, as she sat down next to Carter.

"Hmm, I'm fine," Carter said after a while. Mark walks into the lounge.

"I need to get to work," Carter said as he gets up and heads out of the lounge.

"He is not doing so well, is he?" Kerry asked Mark.

"I guess the break up between him and Susan has been hard," Mark states.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Kerry said.

"I've been thinking about talking to Susan about it and see if there is anything I can do," Mark said.

"Maybe I should talk to Carter then," Kerry states. Mark shakes his head and walks out of the lounge in search of Susan. He finds Susan on the roof, sitting, looking out into the sky.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mark asked.

"Sure, no one is here to stop you," Susan said quietly, not paying attention.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Mark said.

"Huh?" Susan said as she looked up at Mark.

"Nothing," Mark said as he sits next to Susan.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, considering the month I've had," Susan said. 

"You love him don't you?" Mark states.

"Who?" Susan asked.

"Oh, come on Susan, you know who I'm talking about," Mark said a little annoyed. Susan turns her head toward Mark with tears in her eyes. He puts his arms around Susan and pulls her toward him. After a while of silence Susan breaks away from his embrace.

"I never meant it to happen," Susan said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I never meant to fall for Carter, but somewhere along the way I did," Susan said.

"So what happened between you?" Mark asked.

"I couldn't tell him the truth," Susan said.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"I was afraid that if I told him...That I might lose him because of what happened in the past," Susan said.

"Don't you think he is afraid also?" Mark said.

"Why would he be afraid?" Susan asked looking at Mark.

"He was stabbed, and then he became addicted to drugs; don't you think he was afraid of what you would think of him and his past?" Mark said.

"It is not the same," Susan said.

"Yes it is the same Susan, you and Carter needed each other when you have these problems and you still need each other," Mark said. Susan just looked at him and went silent.

"Can I tell you something Susan?" Mark said. Susan nodded yes.

"When you are in love with someone you will get through anything. Carter loves you I can see it in your eyes that you love him also. Now you need to make the decision about what you want to do. Do you want to be with Carter, or do you not want to be with Carter? It is your decision and no one can make it for you, only you can," Mark said. Susan looked at him, then back at the night sky.

"I'm leaving for a trip to L.A in two days, so I won't be back for a while," Susan said. With that said, Susan got up and headed towards the door.

"You need to tell him Susan, before you lose him," Mark said. Susan just looked at him and walked away.

Next Day: Middle of the Day: ER lounge.

Kerry walks in to find Carter laying on the couch with his eyes closed. She pulls up a chair and sits next to him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kerry asked. Carter opens one eye and shrugs.

"It is about you and Susan," Kerry states. Carter just rolls over on the couch not wanting to have this talk.

"Hmm, why did you break up?" Kerry asked quietly. Carter slowly sits up and looks at her.

"She broke up with me," Carter states.

"Why did she breakup with you then?" Kerry asked.

"I dunno, maybe talking would have helped," Carter said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kerry questioned. Carter just sighs.

"Maybe it was my fault; maybe I pushed her too far. She should have told me the truth, but didn't and I don't blame her. I hate talking about my stabbing, so why should she want to talk about her and Chris..." Carter stops short as he hears Kerry laughing.

"What?" Carter asked very confused.

"You are really in love with her, aren't you?" Kerry said after she stopped laughing. Carter just shakes his head.

"Whatever," Carter said as he gets up and walks out of the room. Kerry just stares at the door shaking her head.

Same Day: Nighttime

Abby walks out onto the roof to find Carter sitting looking at the sky.

"Hey," Abby said as she sits down next to Carter. Carter just mumbles something under his breath barely noticing she is there.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something later?" Abby asked.

"No thanks; I would rather just sit here," Carter said.

"You know you shouldn't be so depressed about breaking up with Dr. Lewis," Abby states.

"And why shouldn't I?" Carter asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Because there are other people to date in this world," Abby said as she looked at Carter. Carter just shrugs. She looks at him and then leans in to kiss him, as he leans in also wanting to have the comfort that he once did. Their lips meet with a soft kiss. They break apart and Abby opens her eyes and finds Carter eyes still closed.

"Susan," Carter then whispered. Abby just looked at him.

"What did you say?" Abby asked. Carter opened his eyes.

"What?" Carter asked confused.

"You said Susan's name after you kissed me," Abby stated. Carter just looked back at the sky.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Cater said apologetically yet obviously hurt.

"You love her, don't you," Abby stated. 

"I'm afraid to say," Carter said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"I really don't know," Carter answers.

"John, you need to figure out what you feel for her and soon. Because, if you don't you might lose the most important thing in your life. I hope you take what I said into consideration. Remember it is coming from me of all people and I just want to see you happy, even if it is with Susan and not me. Also trust your heart, it is pointing you in the right direction, you just need to follow it," Abby states. She then walks away leaving Carter to his thoughts with tears in her eyes already knowing what Carter was going to do.

Next Day:

Carter is sitting at the admission desk filling out charts, but not paying attention.

"Maybe Abby is right, maybe Susan and I belong together," Carter thinks to himself. He then spots a young couple talking and then it hits him.

"I'm in love with Susan," Carter realizes. He gets up and runs to the lounge looking for Susan, but only finds Mark.

"Where is Susan?" Carter asked hurriedly.

"She is heading to the airport for her trip to L.A," Mark said. Carter looks at him, runs to his locker and pulls out his things.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Going to find the person I love before she leaves my life," Carter said as he runs out of the lounge.

"Finally," Mark said, then walks to the admission desk.

"Taking the bets now, either they make up or don't," Mark announces. Nurses and doctors just start passing money to Mark.

At the Airport:

Carter is running trying to see if he can find Susan. He runs to one of the workers and asked.

"Where is flight that is leaving for L.A?" Carter asked breathing heavily.

"Sorry Sir, but it already left," the clerk said. Carter just stares and runs outside to see the plane as it takes off.

"I love you Susan," Carter said to himself quietly. He looks up once more and starts to walk away from the airport and everything he knew.

Back At the ER:

Susan comes running in looking for Carter.

"Mark, where is Carter?" Susan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Just answer the question," Susan pleaded.

"He went running to find you," Mark said.

"I need to find him and tell him I love him, that is why I didn't get on the plane," Susan said. With that said Susan bolts out the door and runs right into someone coming into the ER, sending both of them to the floor. The staff just smiles and waits for what is going to happen.

"I'm sorry I didn't see..." Susan starts to say until she realizes whom she ran into.

"Susan, but I thought..." Carter started to say, but before he could finish Susan pulls him into a long, passionate kiss. The ER breaks into cheers making Carter and Susan break the kiss and look up. They just smile at each other and then Mark breaks in.

"OK everyone, we have five winners on the bet." Then everyone hands in their money. Carter and Susan look at each other and Carter gets a mischievous grin on his face. He gets up, walks over to Mark and said:

"I'll take that, thank you very much," as he takes all the money. The staff just looks at him and smirks. He walks over to Susan to help her up and as he pulls her close to him he sees Abby and mouths a quiet thank you to her; Abby nods with a sad smile on her face and walks away. Carter looks at Susan.

"You ready to go home? " Carter asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but give me a second," Susan said, Carter nods and Susan pulls away. She walks over to Mark and gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you," into his ear. She then walked back over to Carter and kisses him again. He smiles, puts his arm around Susan and they walked out of the ER together knowing the worst was behind them. 


	14. Teasing, Meeting, Moving

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate circumstances I have lost the characters to a bet with the people at NBC, so I don't own them anymore. Although my psychologist tells me I never owned them in the first place. : (

Rating: PG

Summary: Susan meeting Carter's mother leads to a moving experience.

Special Thanks: To my best friend in the world Lori, I've managed to get another chapter done. 

P.S. This is the last chapter in this series but there is a new one coming soon.

Teasing, Meeting, Moving

Flashback: Two months before they broke up.

Carter and Susan walked into the ER with garment bags. 

"Why do you guys have garment bags?" Randi asked.

"None of your business," Carter said with a smirk, while leading Susan into the lounge. 

"Fine, be that way," Randi said sarcastically.

Lounge: Carter and Susan are at their own lockers.

"What time is the reservation for?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, you have to earn the information, it's privileged," Carter said glibly.

"Oh, John, so how do I earn it?" Susan said mockingly, after shutting her locker and facing Carter.

"I was thinking along the lines of a kiss for a start," Carter said with a grin.

"Oh, is that all?" Susan asked as she moved closer to Carter. He shakes his head and pulls her in for a kiss just as Mark walks into the lounge.

"Get a room you two," Mark said as he shakes his head and heads toward his locker.

"What? I was only trying to get the reservation out of him," Susan said innocently.

"I don't want to know," Mark said as he turns to leave.

"7:00," Carter said with a grin, kisses Susan again and walked out of the lounge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:00 that evening, Carter comes out of the men's room dressed in a sharp looking tux.

"Did someone die, Carter?" Abby asked.

"No, but very funny...where is Susan?" Carter asked.

"She is still getting ready, but we will go and get her," Lydia said as she, Conni and Haleh turn and leave.

"N-," Carter said as the ladies restroom door closing in front of him.

Susan is standing in front of the mirror putting on a pair of diamond earrings that Carter had gotten her for Christmas as the nurses walk in.

"Carter's waiting for you, and he looks really, really fine," Lydia said with a giant smile on her face, as the other two nurses giggle behind her.

"I'm so happy that you all find my relationship with Carter so interesting," Susan said sarcastically, as she finishes applying her make up.

"Oh come on, you come back and immediately start dating the hottest doctor in the ER, of course we're going to tease you about it," Haleh commented.

"I have a question for you, how _good_ is Carter?" Conni asked suggestingly.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Susan asked innocently.

"Come on, you can tell us, we won't say a word," Lydia said almost pleading.

"That's the same thing you told me when I said I was dating Carter and look where that got us," Susan said as she turned to them.

"We didn't say a word, we promise," Haleh said.

"Sure, Carter told everyone," Susan said.

"Yeah he did," Conni said, still trying to convince her to tell them.

"If you want to find out so desperately, you will have to find out for yourselves," Susan said with a smirk as she begins to walk out of the ladies room.

"But that's impossible, he's in love with you," Lydia said confused.

"My point exactly," Susan commented as door closed behind her.

"Ooooooooooooh," the nurses whined in unison.

As Susan walked out, she spots Carter sitting by the administration desk in a tux. Carter turns to her with an awed look on his face.

"What?" Susan asked demurely.

"You look amazing," Carter said almost in a whisper.

"Well, you don't look half-bad yourself, John," Susan said as she takes a step closer and puts her arm through his. Carter just smiles as they leave the ER for their date.

Outside the ER:

A limo sits in wait.

"A limo? I wonder whom that's for," Susan said as Carter opens the limo door for her, his smile growing even more.

"Only for the most beautiful doctor to come to the ER," Carter said. Susan walks over to him and kisses him as she gets in.

"I bet you say that to all of your girlfriends," Susan said.

"Well, this is the only time I've ever meant it," Carter said teasingly as he gets in beside her.

They arrive at a classy, expensive restaurant. They step out of the limo and are getting ready to enter.

"Well, are you ready to meet my mother?" Carter said nervously adjusting his tie.

"It'll be ok John," Susan said as she fixes his tie for him.

"I mean it's no harder than a trauma victim is," Susan continues and she once again puts her arm through his.

"Whatever you say," Carter said as they walk into the restaurant together. As they walk in a waiter greets them.

"Reservation, sir?" The waiter asked with a British accent.

"Carter, for three at 7pm," Carter said calmly with nervous anticipation inside. 

"Ah, yes, your other party member is here waiting," the waiter said as he turns to lead them to their private table in the back of the restaurant.

"Well that's a first," Carter said stunned as Susan pulls closer to his side. They follow the waiter to see his mom sitting there waiting for them. As the waiter goes to pull out the chair for Susan, Carter waves him away and does it himself. After Susan sits down he pulls his chair closer to Susan and sits next to her.

"Well, it's nice to see you finally made it," his mother said snobbily.

"Uh, sorry, uh, we hit traffic on the way here," Carter said apologetically, looking down at the table. Susan squeezes his hand under the table reassuringly.

"Since, my son is so rude, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Eleanor," She said, the snobbiness ever more present.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Carter, I'm Susan," Susan replied.

"Please, call me Eleanor," Eleanor said. They all pick up their menus to make their selections for the evening.

15 minutes later: Still waiting for their food in a rather uncomfortable silence.

"So, Mom, how have you been?" Carter said finally breaking the silence.

"Fine dear, you?" Eleanor asked in return.

"Great, me and Susan are doing great," Carter said.

"That's Susan and I, dear. I guess boarding school didn't teach you much did it?" Eleanor reprimands him. Susan tries not to laugh at his facial expression as his cheeks begin turning a pale shade of pink. The waiter finally brings their food. The silence ensues again as they eat.

20 minutes later: They finish eating and again make an attempt at conversation.

"So, Susan, why did you decide to come back and date my son?" Eleanor asked.

"Mom," Carter asked indignantly.

"Excuse me John, I wasn't addressing you," Eleanor said, turning back to Susan.

"Uh, well, some stuff happened in Phoenix that made me decide to come back. As for dating your son, well, um, uh, that just sort of happened," Susan replied nervously.

"Oh, I see. What problems were those? Nothing that will affect my son and his career, I hope," Eleanor said.

"Mom, please, you don't have a right to pry into her life," Carter said, really getting upset.

"Well, you certainly seem to think you do," Eleanor said, reprimanding him again.

"Ok, that's it, I think it's time for us to leave. Nice to meet you Mrs. Carter," Susan said getting up. Carter just nods and gets up behind her. He watches Susan leave as he pays the bill.

"What is this about John Truman Carter?" Eleanor asked quite perturbed.

"I'm sorry mother, I think we've had enough of you tonight," Carter said as he follows Susan out of the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant: Carter spots Susan, standing in the cold.

"Sorry about that," Carter said as he takes off his jacket and puts it around Susan's shoulders.

"Can we just go home?" Susan asked. Carter nods and waves for a cab.

Flashback ends. One month after they're back together:

Carter wakes up and sighs. He cuddles closer to Susan and wonders to himself.

"What is going to happen when she and my mother meet again tonight?" Carter asked himself.

"What was that John?" Susan asked just as she wakes up and turns to look at the clock.

"Nothing," Carter said.

"Liar, you're worried about tonight aren't you?" Susan asked as she snuggled closer to Carter.

"Yeah, well, we have to get to work," Carter said, as he gets up and gets dressed for work.

"You're avoiding the subject," Susan said, watching him.

"God, he looks good in boxers," Susan said to herself this time.

"Of course," Carter said as he walked over, leaned down and kissed her.

"You're not getting off that easily," Susan said. With that, Carter leans down kisses her passionately and then slowly breaks the kiss, leaving Susan breathless.

"I'll go out and make a quick breakfast," Carter said as he walks out of the room.

"I guess he is," Susan said to no one, still breathless.

"What was that?" Carter asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Susan said as she gets out of bed to get dressed for work. She walks out to the kitchen to see a couple of pop-tarts fresh out of the toaster.

"Is that what you call making breakfast?" Susan asked as she walked over to him.

"I said it was quick," Carter said as he takes a bite out of a pop-tart. Susan just smiles at him and gives him a kiss on his cheek, grabbing her pop-tart from the counter.

"Only on the cheek?" Carter asked with crumbs now on his lips from talking with his mouth full.

"I don't like the taste of pre-chewed strawberry pop-tarts," Susan replied. Carter just frowns, then gets a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it, John," Susan said, taking a step back.

"Think about what?" Carter asked innocently and he steps closer to her.

"John..." Susan starts to say as Carter pulls her to him and gives her another, long passionate kiss. Susan pushes him away laughing.

"We have to get work," Susan said still full of giggles. Carter just smiles, very pleased with himself as he finishes his pop-tart. They grab their stuff and head off to work, hand in hand.

In the ER:

Carter and Susan walked into the ER with garment bags. 

"Does anyone else get a sense of déjà vu?" Randi asked. Carter just glares at her.

Later in the ER: Susan's filling out charts in the exam room. Carter walks in and looks at her.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Susan asked John as she looks up at him.

"Yeah, I have a patient that I need to check up on. She's having problems with her tonsils," Carter said mischievously as he walks over to Susan and takes her charts away.

"Oh, do you now? Who would this be?" Susan asked.

"You," Carter said and he pulls her up into a kiss. Susan pushes away.

"John, we're at work," Susan said giddily.

"Coffee break," Carter said, pulling her into a kiss again, this time not letting her push away. The kiss becomes more passionate as they fall onto one of the exam beds. Carter's shirt then begins to come off as Mark walks into the exam room.

"Susan, have you finished ..." Mark begins and then realizes who was with Susan. Susan, startled, pushed Carter to the floor, and turns bright red.

"Carter, put your clothes on, you have patients waiting for you," Mark said, shaking his head as he walks out.

"Sorry," Susan said from the bed. Carter stares up and pulls her down on top of him.

"I have a bruise now. I think you need to kiss it and make it better," Carter said as Susan leans down and kisses him. The door opens again, but this time they don't notice.

"Ok, break apart you two, now, we just had two trauma victims come in," Mark said, this time angrily. Susan and Carter break apart, nod, get up and follow Mark out of the exam room, after Carter puts his shirt back on, of course.

6:00pm, back in the lounge:

Carter closes his locker, and turns around to see three nurses behind him.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar. I guess we should go get Susan for you," Lydia said, as Conni and Haleh follow her out the door to the ladies room. Carter rolls his eyes and follows behind them. The nurses enter the ladies room, leaving Carter sitting by the admissions desk, again.

"Susan, your handsome date is waiting for you," Conni said as Susan puts her make up back in her purse.

"Do you three enjoy harassing my boyfriend?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no, we'd never do something like that," Haleh said. Susan just rolls her eyes.

"So we heard through the grapevine that Mark caught you and Carter heatedly involved in the exam room," Lydia said with a smirk. Susan stops and looks at them with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Nothing happened," Susan said as she started walking out of the ladies room.

"Yeah, only his shirt came off... Nothing indeed," Conni said to the other nurses. Susan shakes her head as the nurses giggle behind her and goes in search of Carter. She looks around and can't find him anywhere, so she heads to the admission desk to ask where he went to when he came out of the lounge with a dozen red roses in his arms.

"Where did you get those?" Susan asked.

"I have my ways, along with a florist across the street," Carter said with a sensuous smile. Susan looks at him and kisses him. The nurses come out of the ladies room.

"Oh, is his shirt going to come off this time?" Lydia asked.

"And can we watch?" Conni asked. Carter and Susan turn bright red and walk out of the ER, saying nothing as the rest of the staff starts laughing.

Same restaurant as before, when Carter took Susan to meet his mother the first time: The waiter takes them to their table and seats them.

"Well, so nice to see you again," Eleanor said nicely.

"Likewise," Susan said, not altogether happy.

The dinner conversation was respectfully nice. Towards the end of the dinner, Eleanor asks Carter a question.

"John, I thought you two broke up?" Eleanor asked.

"We did, but we worked things out," Carter replied.

"That's good," Eleanor said.

"Yes, so good in fact that I've asked Susan to move in with me," Carter said with a grin, turning to Susan.

"Uh, when did you ask me that?" Susan said shocked and confused.

"Earlier today," Carter replied. His mother sat there with wide eyes, trying to maintain her poise.

"Uh, I guess I'll leave you two alone now, and I'll talk with you later John," Eleanor said as she leaves the table and the restaurant. Susan just looks at him.

"Pay, for the bill, we're going home," Susan said, not sounding too pleased. Carter nods, pays the bill and they leave the restaurant. The cab ride home was filled with silence, leaving Carter feeling very uncomfortable. They enter Susan's apartment and all she can do is stare at him with arms crossed.

"So, when did you ask me to move in with you, John?" Susan asked, still a little heated.

"I don't know, somewhere between the time when you were taking off my shirt and when Mark walked in," Carter said matter-of-factly. Carter sits on the couch and Susan joins him.

"If you don't want to, I understand, but ..." Carter said, starting to feel a little nervous.

"But what, John?" Susan asked quietly, no longer upset.

"We've gotten through the worst of it and I feel so close with you and love you so much that now I can't imagine you not being in my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning in our place, knowing that we've taken the next step together and that we're committed to each other. But, if you don't want to, well, then ... I guess, we can continue to go slow from here. I just thought you felt the same way." Carter said as he folds his hands in his lap and looks toward the floor. Susan just stares at him, unsure of what to say.

"John, how can I say no to that," Susan said with a smile. Carter looks up, pulls her to him and kisses her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we," Carter said as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Next morning in the ER: Susan's in the admission area as Carter walks over with an armful of available apartment listings.

"I found a listing for a beautiful, 4 bedroom apartment, with a view overlooking the lake in Chicago. What do you think?" Carter said enthusiastically as he sits next to Susan.

"How much?" Susan asked.

"Not telling, that's my concern, not yours," Carter said.

"Since when?" Susan asked.

"Since I became your boyfriend," Carter said with finality as he kisses her.

"So, I guess having a rich boyfriend does come in handy," Susan said with a smirk.

"Of course," Carter said as he kisses her again as Mark walks into the admissions area.

"Do you two ever stop to breathe once in a while?" Mark asked. Carter and Susan break apart, he shakes his head and kisses her again. Mark walks over to see what ads were lying next to them.

"So, you finally moving away from home, Carter?" Mark said sarcastically.

"Yes, and Susan is coming with me," Carter said after breaking the kiss with Susan. Susan just smiles and leans her head on Carter's shoulder.

"Good, now you two can make out at home and not during work," Mark said with a grin as he heads into the lounge.

"Are they ever going to stop teasing us?" Susan asked.

"They're just jealous," Carter said as he kisses Susan again.

A week later, at their new apartment: Carter walks in and drops the boxes on the floor.

"I get stabbed in the back and you still make me carry everything," Carter said as Susan enters, carrying a small house plant.

"You didn't want to pay for movers," Susan said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny," Carter said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," Susan said.

"Promise?" Carter asked as he walks over to Susan.

"Absolutely," Susan said as she leans in for a kiss. They break the kiss.

"I think this just might work out," Carter said.

"It just might," Susan replied as they both look around at their new home together.


End file.
